Out of Luck
Out of Luck is the eighteenth episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Synopsis When Mack is cursed with bad luck by an ancient compass, he must find a way to overcome it. The other Rangers offer their support by providing him with charms they believe to be lucky. But will it be enough to reverse the effects of the curse and stop Moltor's latest scheme to get the jewels? Plot Andrew and Spencer entered the control center. Spencer: Sir, now that Moltor has the compass, what does that mean for us? Andrew: I don't know. According to legend, that compass has great power and is very unstable. Which in the hands of an evil mind like Moltor's, better get the Overdrive Team on high alert. Spencer assured Andrew the team always was. Inside his volcano, Moltor is very pleased with himself and admires the Paedra Aztec Del Compass. Blothgaar enters the volcano. Moltor greets him warmly and sends him on a mission with the compass. Blothgaar goes into a park and starts using the compass. the citizens are terrified and run away. Ronny, Rose, Dax, Mack, and Will are trying to find the source of all the commotion and run into Blothgaar. the five teens morph. The five Power Rangers battle Blothgaar. The Ranges are surprised when Blothgaar uses the compass and instead of the blows hitting him, it hits the Rangers. the battle continues. Blothgaar tells them he is going to give them bad luck with the compass. Blothgaar then uses the compass on the Rangers. Red Ranger takes the most impact from the compass. When the smoke clears, Blothgaar is gone. The teens walk along and Rose asks Mack how he is doing. Mack reassures them he is okay, the only bad luck he has is following directions. Everyone laughs until a tree branch falls and almost hits Mack. The five teens arrive in the control center. Only Mack has a problem as the pole he slides down breaks and he falls. Mack insists that he is okay and does not have bad luck. Mack then steps inside a wastebasket, trips, manages to knock over the globe, and falls onto the floor. The globe is on top of Mack as the rest race over to help Mack. Spencer pulls Andrew aside and asks Andrew how can Mack be affected by luck. Andrew is just as puzzled and has no answer for Spencer. Later, Ronny and Dax bump into each other inside the mansion. Dax has his grandfather's lucky shirt and wants to give it to Mack. Ronny has her smelly, lucky socks to give to Mack as well. Rose walks in and asks them if they have see Mack. They replied no and ask what is wrong. Rose tells them other than the smell, she and Mack were walking in the park when Mack got separated from her. At the park, Mack is wondering where Rose has gotten. Mack still does not believe in bad luck. More misfortune follows Mack, getting soak from a drinking fountain, stepping in mud, and so forth. Mack manages to get into the city and then trips. As he lands on the pavement, a crane falls right on top of him. Lucky Mack morphs into the Red Ranger before he is hit. Red Ranger begins to wonder if maybe he does have bad luck. As Red Ranger tries to get out of the city, he has one misfortunate after another strike him. Elsewhere, Moltor and Blothgaar are standing on a ridge looking down into a valley. Down in the valley is more power for Blothgaar, and he will be able to destroy the Power Ranges. Blothgaar uses the compass and the ground splits open. In the mansion, Will, Rose, Dax, Ronny, and Tyzonn all have lucky items they want to give to Mack to help him out. Dax's Tracker goes off, spotting a large amount of negative activity. The five teens now know where Mack is and go out after him. Rose, Dax, Ronny, Tyzonn, and Will find a very exhausted Mack in the park. Mack can no longer stand and sits on the ground. Each of the teens give him something for luck, Will his scarf, Rose her dad's sombrero, Dax the shirt. Mack is a little puzzled when Tyzonn presents him with a plant. Everyone plugs their nose when Ronny gives Mack her lucky socks. Mack appreciates their help. Meanwhile, Moltor and Blothgaar are pleased with all the power coming from the crevice. Moltor and Blothgaar are startled when the Rangers arrived. Very quickly Moltor and Blothgaar laugh as they see the Red Ranger decked out in all of the lucky items. Red Ranger doesn't take it to heart. The Rangers are ready to battle Moltor and Blothgaar. Red Ranger suddenly slips and falls to the ground. Moltor and Blothgaar laugh even harder, commenting the Rangers rolling in the dirt. Red Ranger picks himself up and is determine to battle Moltor and Blothgaar. Although Red Ranger calls on the good luck of all his items, things to continue to go bad for Red Ranger, including a boulder rolling on top of him and a thunderstorm appearing above him. The rest of the Rangers battled Moltor and the Lava Lizards. Red Ranger uses each of his good luck items against Blothgaar with some success. Red Ranger kicks the compass out of Blothgaar's hands and Red Ranger grabs it. The rest of the Rangers gathered around Red Ranger. Pink Ranger takes the compass, changes it's settings, and uses it to take all the bad luck out of Red Ranger. But Moltor is not done with the Rangers just yet. Moltor has more Lava Lizards attack the Rangers. The Transtek Armor is sent and Mercury Ranger leaps inside. Mercury Ranger destroys all the Lava Lizards. The Rangers defeat Blothgaar. Blothgaar is dragging himself when Moltor finds him. Moltor kicks Blothgaar into the crevice filled with power. Blothgaar is giant size. The Drive Max zords are sent and both Megazords are formed. The Rangers battle giant Blothgaar. But it is not enough. The auxiliary zords are sent. The auxiliary zords surround Blothgaar. Pink Ranger uses the compass and the auxiliary zords attack. The compass is then used to give Blothgaar bad luck. Blothgaar doesn't believe in bad luck, and then trips over a stone. The Rangers destroy Blothgaar. Andrew is in his study studying the compass and doing research when Spencer walks by. Andrew is upset and tells Spencer there is no way Mack should be affected by luck, good or bad. Andrew doesn't understand why he was. Spencer is about to make a suggestion, but Andrew stops him with a firm no. Spencer tells the worried Andrew that he will keep an eye on Mack. Mack is playing pool and his friends are all there. Mack is glad to be rid of the bad luck. Dax points out how their lucky objects helped and Tyzonn adds so did his plant. Mack makes a shot and the ball goes flying and lands into Spencer's hand. Mack confirms that this means he no longer has bad luck. Spencer pulls out a pair of socks and asks who it belongs to. Spencer had found the smelly socks in the control center. Spencer washed them. Ronny recognizes her socks and screams in horror that her lucky socks have been washed. Cast *James MacLurcan as Mack Hartford (Red Overdrive Ranger) *Samuell Benta as Will Aston (Black Overdrive Ranger) *Gareth Yuen as Dax Lo (Blue Overdrive Ranger) *Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson (Yellow Overdrive Ranger) *Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz (Pink Overdrive Ranger) *Dwayne Cameron as Tyzonn (Mercury Overdrive Ranger) *Rod Lousich as Andrew Hartford *David Weatherley as Spencer *Mark Ferguson as Moltor (voice) *Gerald Urquhart as Flurious (voice) (Credit Only) *Kelson Henderson As Norg (Credit Only) *Charlie McDermott as Blothgaar (voice) *Ria Vandervis As Miratrix (Credit Only) Errors To be added Notes * The original GoGo Sentai Boukenger episode in which this episode was adapted from focused on Feng-Shui which was removed and reworked to focus on Bad Luck. *Mack's counterpart Satoru Akashi has a different lucky outfit which caused a lot of scenes to be reshot due to Japan and the United States having different cultures. *Unlike Satoru, Mack doesn't catch fire after the role call likely due to safety reasons and FCC rules. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Operation Overdrive episodes Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode